Крейд
один из боссов видеоигр серии Metroid. Выглядит как огромная инопланетная рептилия зеленого цвета с тремя глазами. Крейд является одним из самых больших боссов в серии, с которыми сражается Самус, поскольку он одновременно занимает несколько игровых экранов (в играх Super Metroid и Metroid: Zero Mission). Впервые Крейд появляется в оригинальной игре Metroid для NES/Famicom Disk System в паре с другим боссом игры Ридли. Хотя официальный статус Крейда и неизвестен, он, несомненно, является высокопоставленным Пиратом; возможно, он является даже одним из их лидеров, поскольку является боссом в нескольких играх серии. В игре Metroid Prime указывается, что Крейд и Ридли являются главными предводителями армий Космических Пиратов; легко можно представить себе этого колосса, как главную боевую силу пиратских налетов. Крейд пользуется оружием только органического характера: выстреливаемые из его брюха снаряды напоминают кинжаловидные шипы, с размахиваемых же им лап постоянно срываются острые когти, возвращающиеся назад наподобие бумеранга. Его возрожденная версия в Super Metroid способна выплевывать из пасти снаряды, похожие на булыжники. Позже Крейд появляется в официальной манге Metroid и сражается с Самус. В манге не указывается конкретно, кто такой Крейд - о нем просто говорится, что он "приятель Ридли". Mother Brain также утверждает, что "его шкура действует как оптический щит", объясняя таким образом, почему большинство оружия не наносит ему никакого вреда. Появления в играх .]] ''Metroid В Metroid Крейд является боссом, находящимся в локации "Убежище I", также ставшей известным многим фанам под названием "Логово Крейда". Его исходный дизайн существенно отличался от более поздних переработок. На изображении Крейда видно, что, кроме его существенно меньшего по сравнению с более поздними версиями размера, на спине его шкура покрыта зеленым мехом и у него всего два глаза. Кроме того, на его хребте находятся шипы, которые после выстрела быстро летят вперед, подобно бумерангам. Все снаряды, извергаемые Крейдом, постоянно появляются из его тела, как это и изображается в более поздних играх. .]] В игре также присутствует Мнимый Крейд (называемый также Мини-Крейдом), с которым Самус сражается перед встречей с настоящим Крейдом. Однако, поскольку дизайн игры предполагает разные пути для достижения настоящего Крейда, Самус может никогда и не встретиться с его мнимым двойником. Мнимый Крейд очень похож на настоящего, но имеет более темный коричневый оттенок и синий мех на спине, а также гораздо слабее настоящего Крейда - чтобы убить его, нужно всего два обычных выстрела. В отличие от настоящего Крейда, он вновь появляется, если Самус заново войдет в его комнату. ''Super Metroid Kraid reappears in Super Metroid in a much larger form, taking up approximately two vertical screens' worth of space. In this appearance, his body is invulnerable except for his mouth, which opens after Kraid is shot in the eyes by a Missile, Super Missile, or beam shot (charged or uncharged). Four Super Missiles or 20 missiles/charged shots are necessary to defeat Kraid. Like most bosses, he is invulnerable to uncharged beam shots. Like in the original Metroid, there is a Mini-Kraid that appears just before the real Kraid's room; it is dwarf-like in comparison, both in terms of size and strength. Just like the Metroid decoy, it regenerates after it is destroyed if Samus re-enters the room. Numerous Green Space Pirates and Ki-Hunters patrol the rooms before the boss' chamber, most likely to defend Kraid and Mini-Kraid. Just outside Kraid's room, there is a mysterious dead body that might have been another Bounty Hunter or Federation Marine. Numerous Sbugs are seen feeding on it. It is unknown if Kraid was the killer or if it was the Gadora that guarded Kraid. ''Metroid Prime'' The Metroid Prime instruction manual makes reference to Samus Aran killing the "gargantuan mainstays of the Space Pirate army, Ridley and Kraid" (foreshadowing their retconned sizes in Metroid: Zero Mission), events which occurred in the original NES Metroid. Later on, the manual also mentions that, following the fall of Zebes, the Space Pirates had begun resuscitating Kraid (presumably for either the Super Metroid or the intended Prime appearance) along with Ridley and Mother Brain. Meta Kraid is a fan-coined term for what appears to be a rebuilt Kraid (in the same vein as Meta Ridley), who was planned to make an appearance as a boss character in the Phazon Mines area. He was modeled and textured by Gene Kohler for that purpose. As one can see from the picture, he has a helmet on his head believed to be made by the Space Pirates. The purpose of this helmet is not certain. The fight (and character) ultimately did not make its way into the game in time for the release, along with some other things (such as the Screw Attack). It is only known by artwork and short comments by the artist. Contrary to popular belief, Kraid was not replaced by the Omega Pirate. Due to the scrapped appearance, Melee remains his only 3-D appearance. en:Kraid Категория:Бестиарий Metroid Категория:Боссы Категория:Космические Пираты Категория:Повторяющиеся боссы